What Time Is It for Blue?
What Time is it For Blue is the 2nd episode of Blue's Clues from season 1. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable *Mailbox *Tickety *Bear *Doll *Duck *Humpty Dumpty *Papa Bear *Mama Bear *Baby Bear *Pigs *Bird *Snake *Frog *Lion *Turtle *Elephant *Monkey *Snail Summary What Time is it for Blue? That's the question as Steve and Blue play another game of Blue's Clues to find out the answer. Recap We're concerned with what time it is and while we try to figure it out, we help our friends and have some fun along the way. We help out Tickety after disturbing her and causing her to lose her hands, numbers, and bells, but we fix her. We do some cleaning by picking up some clothes and stuffed animals and putting them in Steve's closet. We also skidoo into a jungle and have some fun finding animals by imitating their sounds. Trivia *A shorter version (which is also the second half) of this episode's closing credits music was reused in Blue's Big Pajama Party. *This is the 1st episode Steve sings We can do anything that we want to do without the viewers. *This is the 1st time when we skidoo to help the lion for the 1st time. *This is the only episode where Steve gives the viewers the wrong answers twice during the 1st clue he said: Is it Time for Blue to Hide Under the Blanket!, and during the 2nd clue he said: Is it Blanket and Book Time, and finally during thinking time he said: Is it Time for Blue to Wrapping a pillow in a blanket and reading a story. *This episode is considered poor compared to other episodes. *Tickety blows to pieces into 15 pieces in this episode. * Steve does not do his arm swinging dance at the beginning of the Mailtime song. *At one point where Steve says the wrong answer, the pillow and blanket forms as a snail. *Cody Ross Pitts is listed as one of Steve's Friends, but he will later voice Slippery Soap on the series. Traci Paige Johnson, Seth O'Hickory, and LaNae Allen do not receive any credit whatsoever for their roles as Blue, Mailbox, and Side Table Drawer respectively. *This is the 2nd appearance for Tickety. She appeared in the previous episode of Snack Time but she didn't talk but did on this episode. *When Steve says "We're in the jungle...the mighty jungle..." he is singing part of the first line from "The Lion Sleeps Tonight," a song popularized by the Disney feature The Lion King. * This is the 2nd episode of the show. *The version of the So Long Song is based on the one used in the previous episode Snack Time and other episodes but the song is in a nighttime style which features a piano, acoustic guitar, and maracas and was last used in Bedtime Business and the version was sung by the charecter Joe in that episode. *Time routines would be a better episode title. *This is the 1st time where a question is asked as the the name of the episode. Goofs *Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero. Cody Ross Pitts is credited as Cody Pitts. Gallery Here_it_is!_2.jpg Blue's Clues Season 1 Theme What Time Is It For Blue.gif|link=What Time Is It For Blue Blancket.PNG 529382 618375328190594 1213219324 n.jpg Book.PNG Mail Season 1 What Time Is It For Blue.gif|link=What Time is It for Blue? MAIL!!_13.jpg Frog 1.PNG Elephant 2.PNG Monkey 1.PNG PillowandBlanketasSnail.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Season One Category:Episodes with Original Lyrics Category:Incorrect Answer Category:1996 Category:Steve Episodes Category:100 Episode Throwbacks Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens Before Finding the Third Clue Category:Episodes Where the Characters Join in Blue's Activities Associated After Solving the Clues Category:Episodes That Have Steve's Notebook Category:Then we can look for more blues clues Category:Book Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Stev has the old face Category:Steve has the old face Category:The same voice says no Category:Wrong Answer Category:Blankets Category:Steve says the wrong answer Category:Bedtime themes Category:Old mailbox Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:VHS & DVDs Category:Blue's Original Singing for the Mailtime Song Category:1st season Category:Classic Blue's Clues